


Instinct

by storiesbyaa



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbyaa/pseuds/storiesbyaa
Summary: Set starting in Summer 2015. An ill grandmother, and a grown but wayward daughter bring Shane Donovan and Sami Brady back to Salem from LA just when Shane's granddaughter, Paige Larson needs them most. Is it fate or some inborn family instinct.





	Instinct

She was in Kyle’s apartment, watching as he gaped at the open safe. "You think I'm an idiot, don't you, Paige?"  
"No, of course not! I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You think I don't know that JJ is hiding right behind the counter about to turn me into the Feds. I really don’t want to hurt anyone, so it’s a good thing this will be painless.”  
JJ slumped to the ground. “Paige…”   
“NO!”  
“Paige, wake up!”  
Paige Larson tried to even her breathing. As images of her bleeding ex faded from her vision, she focused an unsteady gaze on her worried roommate.   
“Daphne…did I wake you?”  
“Nope, I just got back from that party across campus. I would’ve invited you, but you’ve been kind of MIA lately.”  
“Right,” Paige sighed. “So, why are you back so early. I mean, it’s barely after midnight.”  
“Not soon enough, there was this drunk jerk who couldn’t keep his hands off of me. Look, if you’re sure you’re okay, I’m going to get ready for bed.”  
“You don’t need to worry about me, “ Paige assured. “But I have plenty to worry about,” she thought, as the shower began to run in the next room. She wondered who had the unpleasant task of cleaning up after her mother before she born. Most likely, it had fallen to Grandpa.  
“That’s it!” Paige snatched up her cell phone.   
To GRANDPA: SOS! Mom’s at it again, and I think somebody’s in trouble this time. Big trouble!  
Shane Donovan rubbed his temples tiredly. “Gotten yourself into quite the fix, haven’t you, Eve?”  
“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Kimberly growled seductively, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. “And it looks like you’ve been up for hours. What was that about Eve?”  
“Look for yourself.”   
Kim took the tablet from Shane and came around to join him on the sofa. “Dealing meth out of the Horton Center? That’s just not possible, it’s libel. Tom and Alice Horton must be turning in their graves.”  
“I know.”  
“And you think Eve did this?”  
“I wouldn’t put it past her, would you?”  
“No, no I wouldn’t.”  
“Paige seems to think there’s more. Apparently, JJ Deveraux’s turned DEA. They love people like him, dealers who have gone straight, but still look like they belong on the drug scene. It’s an awfully thin, awfully dangerous line to be walking, especially when you think about what might happen if the secret got out…”  
“Eve might as well pull the trigger herself. Have you talked to Roman about this?”  
“No, but I think I’d better,” Shane sighed, scrolling through his contacts until Roman’s information appeared. He put the phone on speaker, the three subsequent rings echoing through the Donovans’ living room.  
"Brady here."  
"Roman, it's Shane."  
"Shane, I'm glad you called. Look, we have a situation here in Salem."  
"I understand that. Eve did it, I'm afraid."  
"Eve did what? Are you talking about the article in Sonix?"  
"Unfortunately. Eve also has Paige under the impression that she's put your UC in jeopardy. And for the record, I believe her. She and her mother have their issues recently, but she's a level-headed girl."  
"So Kay tells me. I'll look into it right away."  
"Out of curiosity, what did you think I was talking about?"  
"Ma's in the hospital," Roman answered.  
"The hospital? What on earth for?”  
"She had a stroke. I’m sorry, Shane, but I’ve got to go. The place has been a zoo lately. I’ll do that, bye.”   
Roman waved a waiting Rafe into his office. “Detective, I need you hold down the fort.”  
“Sure thing.”  
“And Rafe, I’ll be watching you, so don’t let me down this time.”  
This was no news to Rafe. After helping cover up Gabi’s involvement in Nick Fallon’s murder, he was pretty sure he would be on the commissioner’s radar for a long time. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
